A Tale Never Told
by IrisFire
Summary: This is the story of Arwen Undomiel's life from her perspective.
1. Default Chapter

~A Tale Never Told~ By Madeline S.  
  
~Chapter one~ Those who read these pages have never felt my pain. They have never felt the love I knew, or the power I felt when my love was near death. You few will never really, truly know what I have known, for none of you have lived these moments. But, I hope with every scratch of this withered feather pen, that you shall understand it. Even at just the smallest ounce. I suppose I shall start at the beginning when I was yet a child, dreaming, hoping, and experiencing for the first time- everything.  
  
I grew up in Rivendell, my father Elrond watching my every move. He protected me like a piece of glass. I hated it, yet I loved, and still love him with all my heart. My mother Celebrian, not many of you have known. She was my favorite, most dependable friend. I told my secrets, my lies, and my dreams only to her. And I trusted her, more than anyone, at least until I met Aragorn. But no, I shall not bring his tale into the story this early.. it would not be fitting.  
  
Sometime when I was at a youthful age, my father brought home to me, (after one of his long journeys,) a white mare. I still remember the feeling, that swift ride when Asfaloth was young. She would fly threw the woods, like a bird upon the wind. I would lift my arms, close my eyes, and imagine that I was soaring threw the air upon woven dreams of creatures everywhere. My father was never pleased, but when my mother saw he wasn't looking, she would smile and egg me on. Her smile filled me with laughter, and caused my father to wonder what was so funny. I can still see his puzzled face, his wrinkled nose, and his crystal gray eyes, that if you looked into hard enough, you could see a child just waiting to come out and play. Mother and I were the only ones who ever saw that. We were the only ones that understood him.  
  
I had grown to be independent and my own. I was the rebel that fought past the likings of my parents and mentors. I was what mothers called, "the bad influence". I laughed at this, fore I knew they were afraid, and that was hilarious. What could a simple girl do to change their children's life? Yet even with their comments they still took notice of my beauty. I would walk through Imladris, past whispers of thoughts. Never did I take the time to notice them, or what they noticed of me. I have been said to descend from Luthien, and from her I take my liking. That may be so, but in my mind I shall always be just me, and not those before. Now I think the time is right to bring my love and my life into this story. My heart aches every moment I think of him, for he is gone now. My sweet Aragorn, lost with the winds of time, gone to sleep with the god's and live in final and everlasting peace. I will begin with our first meeting, which was quite pleasant.  
  
I had just returned from Lothlorien, the land of my mother's kin where I had been living with Galadriel for some time. Once again, I was riding Asfaloth through the fields out beyond my city. I suppose I was carelessly daydreaming away, because in just a moment's thought, I was crashing into another horse and toppling off into the tall golden grass below. Gathering myself up, and picking the leaves and grass out of my long wispy black hair, I heard a sudden raspy voice speak to me in elvish. When I looked up, I saw a young mans face staring at me with worry in his hard brown eyes. I believed that he was not from near here, because his black horse carried on it many saddlebags. I began to laugh, and he looked at me stupidly supposing he had said something funny. "Miss, could you tell me what I have done that is so funny? Or has your head been injured by the fall and you cannot think properly?" He continued to speak elvish, and his comment only made me laugh harder. After a few moments, and several more confused looks from the man, I managed to control myself and speak to him. "You do not need to try to speak to me in elvish. My father taught me your language quite well." I spoke in the common tongue to him, fluently, and smiled as a look of surprise crossed his face. "Forgive me, I did not know," his face grew a soft scarlet as he spoke. "Miss, It's just, I expected since you looked to be an elf, that you only spoke your native tongue. I have lived in Rivendell ever since I was a child, I should have thought more about it. I should have-" But I interrupted him then. "You did nothing wrong. Your apology is quite accepted. But I would like to ask of you something." "Anything, madam." "Could I have your name?" I smiled again; fore he seemed to still think he had done something very wrong. "Why of course! I am Estel. I have grown in the house of Elrond as his son for my life thus far. Could I ask yours?" "Yes, my name is Arwen, daughter of Elrond of Rivendell. So it is that we are also akin." "Why yes. Why is it I have not seen you before?" "I have been staying in Lothlorien for some time now, visiting with my mothers kind. I had an ache for my father after these years. I felt it right to return to him." He seemed to be in deep thought for a moment. "M'Lady! You are akin to the lady Galadriel! I am humbled in your presence!" He kneeled to me then, which caused my stomach to turn. I hated being of such blood. It made people to come to certain assumptions about me. "Please rise, Estel. It is my wish. Galadriel is My grandmother , my mother comes from the graceful nature of Lothlorien also, but never mind that. Let us walk together to my father's house. He will be pleased to meet you!" "That will be good. I have missed Elrond these many days. It shall be pleasant to see his kind face again." He looked at peace now, happy that he had found someone to talk to. "I was just returning from a journey. Why.I believe with your own brothers, Elladan and Elrohir. I live my life as a ranger, as the village folk call me. Now that I have met you Arwen, I shall be happy here for a while. "Yes, they are my brothers and have been gone now for quite a long time. I thought you were from afar, what with all those bags on your horse. But now that I know you live in Rivendell, I am set to the truth." "Yes well, my mother, Gilraen, always says I look so.dirty. I can see how you thought that." "I never said you looked dirty, my lord" "So sorry Lady, I just." I began laughing again. "You must be the most gullible man I have ever met! Why do you think I am angry with you?" "Well, excuse me for saying, but you have been purposing I was doing something wrong!" "I am truly sorry Estel. It shall never happen again." I said in a sarcastic voice. "I am surprised that we have not met before! I can tell that you and I will get along fairly well Arwen." He looked at me and we both laughed considerably for several moments. Then taking control of ourselves, we gathered our horses and headed towards our home.  
  
The books always said that we had met in a magical, enchanting manor. My brows entwined with stars, glittering in the surreal light, his eyes immediately full of love. But the truth is, as you now know, that was only a legend. I may never have known what his thoughts were, but I am sure they were of friendship. When we did fall in love, it was after a year, and it was as if the god's had intended it.  
  
After that day, Estel and I were the best of friends. We caused hell to the kitchen maids, who wondered where in the blue blazes their chickens had gone, and we rode through nearby villages on our horses, puzzling the villagers as we swept by in a black and white cloud of dust. As his friend, I had always had some thought in my mind, though, I could never desipher it. Little did I know it was to be answered soon enough.  
  
This is an entry of a journal I kept when I was younger. Now it is tattered and worn through with age, but still holds memories of a truly wonderful friendship. It was at the time of Estel's 20th year. He had returned from a journey with the wizard Gandalf on some secret business. He did that quite a lot..him and his adventures:  
  
Journal, Today was a strange one. Estel grew up and lived his wondrous childhood in these halls. I have Only two brothers, and they mean the world to me. I found something out today that was quite astonishing. Estel swept into my chamber his face red with tears, but actually, exhaustion. He burst out, saying many things to me all at once. He held in his hands many pieces of something silver and with an elegant shine, wrapped in a delicate cloth of elven origin. I told him to slow down, and explain to me what he was so excited about. What I finally heard pass his lips left my mouth gaped in amazement. He had been like a son to my father Elrond after the death of his father at the delicate age of 2. His mother, Gilraen and he moved into this house at Elrond's bidding. My father in a way adopted Estel, so he was as another of my brothers. This day, he said, he was speaking with Elrond after returning from his latest journey, and my father began to act pleased and happier than what is normal. Estel asked what was wrong, and what he found out...well, it amazed him as well as I. All these years, Estel had thought Elrond to be his father, but this day he was corrected. Estel is the son of Arathorn, and therefore his name was that of Aragorn, the heir of Isildur! My father had shown him and given him the shards of Narsil, the blade that cut the hand of Sauron almost 3,000 years ago. Also, he received the ring of Barahir. After I heard this, I spoke naught. I was quite in disbelief and maybe a bit scared. He is not my brother any longer, replaced he is, with a to be king!  
  
So now my dear Estel was to become a king. For the first days of this news, he was terribly excited, and happier than he had been in a long while. Then the importance of all of it finally hit him. He became somewhat dumb founded. He seemed to be all of a sudden depressed, and he acted as if he carried a great burden upon his shoulders. I would try to get him to talk to me, but he would only turn his cheek. Then he left. It was an early morning, and I had awoken myself oddly for some reason. I decided to go and visit my dear friend. When I knocked at his chamber doors, there was no answer, and I found out later, he had returned to traveling. My father then told me he had turned away from his duty to be king, and had left the steward of Gondor to take over for him. I was at utter astonishment. What had first been the all time greatest even in Estel's life, had become ruin. I knew he would return one day, when his heart told him to. So I waited. The goings on of life were simple, but fulfilling as I awaited my friend return. And then that day came came.  
  
He came bursting through the door of my study, a smile on his face. He was no longer troubled. I could see inside his heart.he had forgotten his duty as an heir. We embraced and all was once again healed. Estel was now Aragorn, but still he was the same, and so nothing changed..it was as it always had been, until that day, that sweet, surreal day.  
  
It was early morning and I had gone out for a walk. Although I loved spending time with Aragorn, every girl needs time to herself. I strolled through the misty gardens and as I did, I continued to hear someone singing in the distance. I followed the song and spotted Aragorn sitting under a birch tree with his head leaned back and eyes closed. He was singing something softly to himself.the lay of Luthien. I did not want to disturb him, so I crouched down in the tall grass. As I watched him there, so peaceful, I saw a side to him I had never seen before. I suddenly began to feel embarrassed and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. What could this be, I thought? How can I have this feeling, for my. my best friend? I felt a tear stream down my cheek. This pain.it was too intense! I could not bear it!  
  
My mind would not stop spinning, so I decided to lie down and rest. After what seemed like just a few moments, I heard Aragorn whispering to me. "Arwen? Wake up. We need to get back to the house." I felt my eyes flutter open and I stared in horror at the man I had been dreaming about. I suddenly turned away, and I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, my face began to burn. "Arwen! What is wrong? You can tell me! Are you alright?" "No. I mean yes!" I answered quickly, not believing what I had just said. What was coming over me? It was like magic! He continued to stare into me, searching for what was wrong. Then something came over me, something irrational that I can never explain, but I leaned forward, and I kissed my best friend! What I remember the most was that he didn't back away, but lingered there. Like he had Felt the same unexplainable power as me. I knew then that we were meant to be. I loved him. But how would my father ever accept that? 


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~  
  
It had been several sweet years since that day in the garden, filled with love and carelessness, yet I could not hide from my father any longer. I had journeyed to Lorien once again, and my dear Estel met me there. We met at the hill of Cerin Amroth early that day to speak of what we would say to him. I was a solemn day, fore I already knew what my fathers answer would be. He would never allow us to be together. It would not be right in his eyes. I walked up to Aragorn, the cool morning dew upon my bare feet. Searching his eyes, I saw fear, sadness, and love. He knew our fortune as well as I. "Aragorn, I promise you, no matter what my father says, I shall give my heart to you, and bind myself to you, even forsaking the immortal life of my people. I love you." That day, as I always did, I wore the evenstar around my neck, like a symbol of my life's immortality. I carefully unclasped it, and delicately laid it into his warm hands. "I cannot take this from you, I cannot-" His eyes fell as I spoke "It is mine to give to the one I love, like my heart." He lifted his head and nodded solemnly in understanding. Then he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on my brow, holding my hand tightly. He whispered into my ear lovingly, "I will go to Elrond now. I shall not lie to him; fore he is like a father to me. No matter what he says, we will be together one day." "Go. I will be waiting." I gave a strong smile of hope and took his hands to clasp the star around his strong neck.  
  
He turned swiftly and mounted his steed. He would now ride away to my father. I waited for weekes it seemed. The truth of the matter lingered in my mind always. I kept imagining what he would say.you cannot be with Arwen. My son.she is of greater lineage to yours. She has lived many days on this earth. To you she is a tall malorn tree, with years in her bark, and you a tiny sprout of life with still a future to be sought. A love such as this would be impossible. I love you, and you are as a son to me. You always have been, but unless when the time comes, she chooses to part with me and stay on middle earth, she cannot be with you. My head fell into my hands then. I loved my father more than life itself. But my love of Aragorn was strong also. When that choice came, I would be in misery. I drowned in my thoughts and finally hearing Aragorn's crisp voice, I looked up. "You know what he said," His beautiful loving eyes stung as he stared into mine. He looked weary with travel, and saddened within."You also know that I must leave, I must fight in the war against Sauron. The ring must be destroyed. But I fear that my future will be that of Isildur." In these past years the fear of that ring had risen once again. My father had been there when Isildur had the chance to destroy it, but the hearts of men are easily corrupted. Aragorn is his heir, and it has always been his fear that if he came into possession of the ring he, like Isildur, would not destroy it. I knew that Aragorn would have to go once again to take part in the war against the one ring. "You will never be like him. Your will is stronger than that my love! And our love is stronger than that! You will return to me, When this task is through, after all the misery and corruption. Our hearts will be healed when we see each others eyes again, and we shall be together." I spoke strongly even though I felt as if I would burst into shattered pieces of sadness. "I will not say goodbye to you Aragorn, only that I love you. I have the strongest faith in this love, and it is unbreakable," I held back stinging tears as I said this. "Go, do not look back. Pack quickly and leave. I cannot bear to see your depart." He said nothing, but we then held each other and kissed passionately, like the worlds end was near. In a way it was. He looked into my eyes one last time and then turned and walked away. I could not hold my tears any longer.  
  
And even though I knew he could hear me, I whimpered with the pain of our parting. Salty tears fell heavily down my cheeks as I watched him walk away.  
  
Time would pass, darkness with it. Our people would suffer, and all creatures also. But no one would suffer more than me. No one. Not even the bearer of that cursed ring! 


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~  
  
I sat by my window. Tears flowed still down my cheeks even after these days. I stared out over the falls of Rivendell. Even their gentle music- like sound would not sooth me. I was torn, torn between the love of my father and of Aragorn. Our people were to leave these shores one day, leave middle earth and all her pain and misery for the Gray havens. I had dreamt of this since I was a child, and now I had doubt. I could not leave Aragorn. Yet, I could not leave my father. My father came into my room later that day, I still sat there. Out of the corner of my eye I could see worry and sympathy in his eyes. "Daughter, why do you sit here all day when you could be riding Asfaloth? She has been sad with out you." He did not need to ask, his stumbling voice told me he was just simply trying to make conversation. We sat there for several moments and finally with a hard breath I spoke. "Leave me." "Why do you wallow in your pain, sweet? It shall only make it worse. We must all gather our selves up and be strong, even in such heartache. You are not the only one suffering. I still think of Celebrian often. Oh how I miss her sweet voice, her kind smile." He did not have time to finish for my anger erupted then, "Do not bring her up father! I shall not dare make my sorrow worse! I know you are pained, but I am certain not as much as I! Now leave me! Leave me and my pain to rot here by the window, fore my love is in danger, I can feel it! He will die before I see him!" I burst into tears then overcome with fear. "I cannot lose him father! I love him! He was like your son! Your son, father! Why could you not make it final?" I saw regret flash across his face. I was silent then. We didn't speak again. He left me there bawling in my self-pity. I must have stayed there for weeks, with maids bringing me my food. I hardly slept. And never showed my face. When I did come out, I made a vow not to speak. Of course, it didn't last. Fore I saw my mother in a dream, and I had to speak then.  
  
She was clad in a silver gown, flowing over the talan, fore she was standing in the trees of Lothlorien. Her voice was a whisper but my sharp ears could hear it. I wanted to savor every word, so I listened intently. "Arwen, dry your eyes. I have words of comfort for your ears and heart. I have seen the love of your Aragorn, and accept and shall protect him. I am his guardian my love. I am ever watchful of him. He shall be safe while in my hands. Not even the power of Sauron can alter that. I tell you something you must tell no one, for it is the future. This land will heal. Estel shall be king of Gondor, but not without a fight. You shall have competition my sweet. And it will not be pleasant. I ask of you patience. For it shall be many years until you see him again." I opened my mouth to speak but no words would come. "I am not aloud to have you speak to me, even though my heart greatly desires to. Just listen to what I say, for it is truth. Tell your father I am with him, and we shall meet again. I love you, and I am with you also. Be healed, live your life, for great days are ahead. Be patient." She lifted her hand to me in farewell and I felt myself drifting out of sleep. I heard a last, "Namarie" from my mother as I awoke to darkness. For the first time in weeks a smile crept across my face. I was comforted. And I was glad. 


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 4~  
  
Somehow, now I felt a warm comfort flowing through my veins everywhere I went. My heart was healed..At least some part. I managed to occupy myself with sewing, painting in the gardens by the waterfalls, and riding again. All of these simple things allowed me to free my mind from the pangs of not having Aragorn there with me. I felt as if I would never see him..that we would never meet again in this life. I longed to hold him, to kiss his soft lips, to stare into his dark, strong eyes. My father had somehow forgiven me for the things I had said, even without my deserving. It amazes me sometimes, how parents seem to forgive no matter what. Their unconditional love always remains even in the most horrific disaster. It had been about 3 months, and both my father and I awaited news of the war of the ring. I even worried for the poor hobbit that bore that horrible burden. Even after what I had sworn, I felt pain for Frodo. I had held him in my arms, watching him slip away. I had given him my all to save him, and I had. I hoped that Aragorn was remaining strong; that he knew his fate was not that of Isildur, fore they were not the same person. I knew his fear, and it was a heavy one. I had tried to comfort him, but I knew my love, and he was stubborn. He went as he pleased, like a wild thorn, so easily misunderstood. I prayed for the fellowship, but I felt somewhere deep in side, that it would break and splinter into pieces. It could have just been my blood akin to Galadriel toying with me, but I doubted it. * * * I cared not to pay any attention to the days. They mattered not to me. I received a letter, addressed from the court of king Theoden, but my heart jumped as I read whose name was at the top.  
  
15th August  
  
My dear Arwen, I am finally writing to you from the halls of Edoras in Rohan. In the house of King Theoden. I have been through many trials in these past months, but somehow I have survived through the hardships. I am saddened to report that the fellowship has frayed. Frodo has gone to Mordor alone, but we believe that Sam has followed him. For days Legolas, Gimli, and I searched for the hobbits Merriodic and Peregrin, for they were taken at Parth Galen by the most queer breed of orc I have seen. As the fellowship headed through the mines of Moria, we came to a great loss. Gandalf, the beloved wizard fell into shadow with the balrog. Strangely, he has returned from the deep. Gandalf is no longer Gray, but is now the White. He has changed, though in many ways is still the same. We came to him in Fangorn forest, or rather, he came to us. He has taken the place of Saruman the traitor. That is a long tale to tell, and I haven't the time to tell it. There is a great shadow passing over us all. The men of Rohan, Theoden himself, and I go to Helms deep on the morrow. We expect war, but all will be fine I trust. I feel a comfort, and am assured despite such times. There is evil rising, but I know it will be diminished, with those still trust worthy in our midst. I am starting to realize that my duty..you know of what I speak, should be fulfilled. People need me, and I have heard of Denathor's age taking him in. I cannot leave such a weight on his shoulders. It is mine to bear, and I will take it.  
  
My thoughts all these many days have always surrounded you, my love. I find I am almost driving myself to insomnia dreaming of your beautiful face. I keep seeing you here, comforting me, getting me through all of this heartache. Though You are away, I believe you are yet here..in spirit you are with me. You help me to go on. O mor henion I dhu Ely siriar el sila Ai! Aniron Undomiel Tiro! El ena e mor I lir en el luitha uren Ai! Aniron  
  
All my love,  
  
Aragorn  
  
My hands let go of the soft paper, and it fluttered to the floor. He had written! He was alive! Thank the heavens! I knew now that the dream of my mother truly was alive. She was with him, and he would be king despite his doubt. I could not write back to him, fore it was not likely for him to receive it. It was truly a blessing that I was able to receive his letter! My father would be glad to hear of Gandalfs' being alive. Although he would be disappointed and dismayed at the news of the evil of Mordor arising. Oh why must we all suffer so! It is so hard to believe even my mother! How could the good of Middle earth over come the evil of Sauron? It all seemed so impossible. Thoughts filled my mind, until I heard the strong voice of Versil, my maid, calling from below the window, "Madam Arwen! It's Asfaloth! Come quick!" 


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter 5~  
  
I ran swiftly down the silver inlayed stairs, my heart beating wildly. Something was wrong. My sharp elven senses could feel it. As I arrived at the stables, about 5 maids stood silent around a large heap. No, that was no heap; it was my faithful mare, Asfaloth. She lay there, her large chest heaved up and down, so I knew she still lingered to life, but I could feel her slipping away, ever so slowly. "I came to feed her today Arwen, and found her lying here. I do not know what happened, fore there are no bruises, no Injuries atall." A young woman spoke..Linal, I recognized her now. We had gone to our schooling together. She knew me well. I could not speak. I loved Asfaloth. Now I knew she was leaving me, and at a young age also. I did not question. I knew it was fate. Enough had happened to me that I knew not to cry, in fact, I couldn't cry. She was slipping farther now, to far for anyone to do anything to help. The maids that had been tending to her, let her head drop gently to the dirty floor. Suddenly I heard a voice speak to me  
  
'Arwen, I must leave you now. Do not worry, and do not cry. Your mother shall look after me now. I can even see her; she is smiling, and nodding for me to follow. I feel I have to follow her. You have been good to me mistress, thank you. Thank you for the long rides, and for that man, Aragorn. He was very kind to me. I shall miss Middle-earth, but I can see the beauty of the Gray Havens ahead now. Its heavenly Arwen! I wish you could see it! Farewell! We shall not meet again..'  
  
I watched intently as the still being of my horse lifted herself to her feet, though her body remained, her spirit and immortality left and headed to the west to join the place of ever flowing life. "Did any of you hear that?" I asked the maids around me. After many puzzled looks, Linal spoke. "We heard nothing, madam. Just the silence, and the breathing." Asfaloth took one last look in my direction, her sparkling eyes glinted in the sunlight. She turned as galloped away.majestically fading into the westward distance. "Then it must have been my thoughts..." "Pardon? What was in your thoughts?" "Never mind. Asfaloth is gone now. Though, she is safe. I am fine. I know you all have heard of my many sorrows, but I am all right now. Forgive me for the work you all have had to do in the past months, because of my..depression." "We do not mind it dear. We are pleased to serve you. May the gods be with you dear, so your heart may heal. I myself knew Estel, I took care of him as a child, watched his sweet young face turn rugged and handsome. You are lucky to have the love of that man. You have all our blessings. Now, go back to the house sweet. We will take care of your lovely horse. Don't you worry" An older looking elf spoke. Despite her obvious age, she glowed with beauty, and kindness. I knew not her name, but loved her for her caring.  
  
I walked through Elrond's house much the following day, past peering eyes, curious as to why I was not saddened by Asfaloth's passing. I myself couldn't believe my activity. Going on with life so regularly after such tragedy was not of my kind. Still, I felt my mother's presence about me. Maybe that is what caused my calmness, but I was not sure. I even forgot somewhat, of not having Aragorn there to comfort me, which was even stranger. I decided to go and inform my father of the letter from Aragorn. I went to the North wing office of Elrond, and peered in. "Father? Are you there Father?" A voice came lightly from a distance, somewhere in a back room. It echoed in the tall halls of soap stone and ivory. "Arwen dear! You have come! I am sorry, your father is out on confidential business, not even the princess shall know of." The voice obviously was not my father's but a raspier more strained one. An older looking male elf stepped out from behind a distant bookcase. He had a broad smile, and I could tell that he was handsome in his younger years. "I am Solarn. Your fathers' bookkeeper, and trusted friend. I have heard much about you in my long life. You are so much more beautiful that I imagined." Solarn strolled over to me and gently kissed my brow, which I accepted. I felt as if I had known this man my whole life, like a grandfather. "So he is gone. That disappoints me sir. I wished to speak to my father about a letter I have received, an important one." "From Aragorn." "Yes...Do you know him?" "I only took care to teach the boy his whole childhood. He is dear to me also. I am close to your father, and I have authority in this place also. I apologize for Elrond's absence. I do hope he returns soon so that you may deliver the news to him personally. While you're here, are there any books you would mind reading or looking through? I have many at my hand." I thought about this for a moment. "I suppose I could take one book with me. Do you have any of the poems and songs of Beren and Luthien?" "A wise choice, such a lovely and sad tale. You will be sure to enjoy it." Solarn walked over and disappeared behind a book case. After a few moments, he came into view again. "We have luck! I found one of our best copies, one of my favorite tales, you will be sure to enjoy it!" He handed me the worn book. Its leather binding rubbed against my skin softly, truly a comfort. "Thank you, I shall return it to you when I am finished." "Oh, no need. You keep it, I insist." I knew not to refuse a gift of the elves, for that would be like an insult. "My.well, okay. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you kind sir. Fare well!" "Stay safe lady, remember, there is always hope." A glint of wisdom shone in his eyes then.he seemed to know of something no one could ever desipher. "Namarie." * * * That night in my sleep, I had yet another dream. This one though scared me, to the point of shear terror.  
  
I was back in a memory, of when Aragorn was with me. We were together, in an intimate scene. It felt my face and heart warmed with the joy of seeing us together. I heard my heart skip a beat as I felt his lips touch mine; it was as if it were real. Then suddenly, we were ripped apart, by some unimaginable force! In a slow motion way I watched Aragorn drift further out of my reach, I heard him calling, I tried to speak, but I could not. Then, I saw another woman's face. Fair, and homely, she was of the race of men, and she was beautiful. Her long golden hair told me she was that of Rohan. Suddenly Aragorn stood next to her, and she spoke softly to him into his ear. He smiled, with that devilish grin I know so well, and then the two of them began to fade, forever leaving me, never to see him again.  
  
I awoke in a cold sweat and tears in my eyes. What was this?! It was a vision I suddenly realized. But, what of the promise of my mother! What of my trust of Aragorn! Could this be the 'competition' my mother spoke of? I didn't take time to consider this. It was early morning by now, the dawns first light crept over the hills. My father had returned, I felt his presence. Only he could answer to this vision. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
I flew to him, tears streaking my face. He held me. My father, for the first time in what seemed like forever, I felt his love for me penetrate my being. And I loved him. Pouring out my heart to him, he listened, intently. He seemed to care so deeply. I didn't even ask about where he had been. I told him of the letter, of Asfaloth's passing to Valinor, and of the dream. Most of all I told of the dream. Every detail of every sound, color, and movement. After I finished the vivid discription, he sat there, his thin, worn, but elegant hands at his chin. He seemed to be searching his mind for answers. Finally he spoke. "Arwen, this dream of yours, It isn't a good thing," His voice carried with a touch of sadness and concern. "It is very much true. I wonder..no, it couldn't be true." "What? What is it father? You need not hide anything from me. I have been through much and cannot be scarred any deeper into this immortal flesh." Suddenly he looked as if he felt guilty, and even more penetrated with sadness. "You are right. What kind of a father have I been these months. I could not see the pain in your eyes, when it was so obvious. You do not deserve that sweet. I wasn't there when I should have been." "No, do not speak like that. These have been my troubles; my life. You need not worry about my feelings. What is it you will not tell me?" There was a long silence in that small room. Then the gentle quiet was peirced by the soft voice of Elrond. "It is just that..I believe your dream is truth. Daughter, Aragorn is a good man, but man is what he is, and men are weak. I have been in aquantance with the weakest, and Aragorn in naught of the sort..though, he is still of that troubled race." I just stared, speechless at my own father mocking the man who had been as a son in his eyes for years. "For so many years, so many ages, the race of elves has helped hold up the men when they could not hold up themselves. We have tried to teach them what is right, show them the way. But their hearts are weak, their minds full of lust, jealousy, simplicity, and hate. There is nothing left for us on Middle Earth, there is nothing left for you. Our time for leaving is coming. The Gray Havens call out to us, call out to you, my darling. Will you not listen, hear the sweet ringing of their glorious bells, smell the clean, unquenched air of that astounding place. Won't you come..come with me?" "So you would just give up on them. Leave the burden of this place in their hands father! What kind of a leader are you, of such little faith? I love Aragorn, and I love you! This is not some childish love, this is my heart. Can you not understand? Do you not even remember what you felt as u stared into Celebrian's eyes and knew you could never leave her? Why can you not see?!" I turned away then, tears misting my eyes. "That decision is still far off. You have yet to decide. I leave you to think upon deep thoughts, daughter. Forgive me. I only speak of what I believe is right for you..my one daughter, you mean more to me than all of life. Good day." I heard Elrond stand up swiftly, and felt his eyes stare at my back. His robes shuffled as he turned towards the open door to leave. When he was gone, All I could do was cry. I cried for my father, for my mother, for Aragorn. It is embarrassing to admit, but I cried that day for myself, feeling worthless, feeling as if I had been cut with the sharpest dagger of grief, and I wallowed.  
  
* * *  
  
All the pain that I had held bottled up inside of me came pouring out like the melting snow after a winter of strife. I ran out of the hall I had found my father. The trees surruounding seemed to turn and bend as if in understanding of my misery. I still wore my robes and underneath my sleeping gown. With the speed I gathered in my grief, those night robes left my side and fell to the stony ground of the western courtyard, and I was left in but a thin night gown of satin. The very first leaves of Autumn fell upon the fabrics, but I cared not, and finally without a breath callapsed upon Gilraen's grave. Aragorn's mother was always a mother to me, and expecially after my own mother Celebrian had taken the ship to Valinor after her bitter meeting with orcs. Rarely had I spoken of this with my father, and thus him to me. "Gilraen, what is this heartache? This bitter sorrow..that I must encompass in my weary heart. This heart that holds the valor of immortality, long and never ending life, comes to you now, a mortal heart, for knowledge," Tears sprang from the soul of me as I stared blankly at the concrete loving face of the last mother I ever knew. "You knew my father, knew his strength, and yet the dear love that shines purely over his being. This has been my shield, what I grew to know better than this middle earth that is so dear to me. How could I forget this place, forget your son?" I listened intently and willingly to the stirring air around me. Of course there was no answer, but in my heart I knew she looked to me, and longed to hold me. "I love Elrond," Even my own words startled me in this perpetual shade. "I love your son, and this place that has held me in its arms for so, so long. My own knowing tells me what the right to do would be, but my heart is calling stronger than that. I know what I must do, and what you would have me do. I shall stay. Even though the sharp truth that I shant see the bright eyes of Celebrian, or my fathers wisdom worn face again pierces like the sharpest dagger, I know of what I desire, what I love, what hope shall deliver me. Sleep well my dear lady, and know that your son is loved and shall be until his dying day. Farewell." Death hit me. Though I knew it would come to that, I brushed the thought from my side and took up the path that I had chosen, the future of my own, now mortal life. 


End file.
